Fairy Tales of Death
by Giftless-Princess
Summary: Like Fairy Tales? Then you won't like this! Enjoy a collection of the short fairy-tale stories that you know and love with a twist and the most wicked Death Note has to offer! Review please!
1. The Definition of Wicked

This was originally supposed to be several chapters but I got lazy and haven't finished writing the others. I feel really angsty right now so this is the best shit I can do. Hope I get out of it soon. If you want me to write the other chapters, please let me know: I'd love to! Spell check is still broken. :( I hope you enjoy this almost fluff angsty shit that I wrote. –Giftless Princess

L: She doesn't own Death Note or its characters.

Me: Can I have a hug?

L: No

Me: :'(

L: *sigh* Fine

Me: *glomp* :'}

**Wicked: Chapter 1~ Musing**

_*Light's Dream*_

_Light was swimming in waters deep. Deep and dark: black. Black like his enemy's eyes. Speaking of L, where were the handcuffs? Where was he? L stood on the shore of the black water that Light was submerged in. _

"_Come on in L! The water's fine." He called to the man on the shore._

_L didn't come. So Light swam to him to the shoreline itself._

"_L?" He asked "Come on in!_

"_I cannot come. The water is foul." L said in his usual dullness._

_Light tried to get out the water but found it sticking to him and holding him down as if it where tar. _

"_L help me!" _

"_I cannot. That's where you belong, Kira."_

"_I'M NOT KIRA!"_

_L retreated further up shore and opened a picnic basket that wasn't there before. He pulled out cake of course and began eating._

_Light could feel the vileness in the murky water eating him alive._

"_L PLEASE HELP ME!"_

"_I told you I can't Kira-kun."_

"_WHY IN THE NAME OF KIRA CAN'T YOU?"_

_L was quiet for a minute and then answered._

"_Because I love you."_

_Light was frozen at the statement and the nonchalant manner in which he had spoken it. Silence split the air sharper than any knife. Finally, L sighed and got up._

"_Justice have mercy on me." He muttered holding out his hand to Ratio._

_Fingers locked tightly and L pulled. The black substance sticking to Light started to flow against gravity up on to L's arm. Coming to life somehow, L was dragged in and under. _

"_L!" Light couldn't move._

_There was a lightm (no pun intended): like a dying star in the water where L had gone under and then the blackness was gone. Light was free from the tar and swam to the remaining black floating in the water: black hair. _

_Light reached the body too late: the detective had long departed from this carcass he held in his arms. _

_*End dream*_

Light shot up from his fitful sleep, gasping for air and covered in a cold sweat, only to find black. L's black eyes were wide and staring at him.

"Light-kun are you alright?"

Light retreated beneath his covers, making a cave to keep him safe from the eyes, the blank eyes that saw so much. L pulled the blanket gently, peaking in on his suspect.

"Light are you ok?" He repeated, dropping -kun completely.

Light whimpered a response.

"It was a nightmare again wasn't it?"

Another whimper.

Recently, Light had been having terrible night terrors and would refuse to talk to L about them. That scared L: he knew everything about his young suspect, except what was troubling him. Was he having nightmares about Kira? If so was he a victim of a nameless and faceless Kira, or was he Kira getting ready to snap and confess?

"Please, talk to me. Tell me what wrong."

Light rolled over and pretended to sleep. L knew he couldn't sleep but decided to let it go. Maybe the young man need time to calm himself. But in the silence Light was far from the sweet escape of sleep that he portrayed. His mind was thinking wildly: about Kira, about L and the dream, about life.

He was wicked. No doubt. Wicked was a strange word, was it not? Wicked was a word to describe witches and bad wolves and all sorts of fairytale creatures. Wicked would not save the world. Wicked would not make a difference. Wicked could only hurt the innocent.

Innocent.

Light glanced at L and saw the face of innocence: snuggled deep beneath the cover, raven oblique tangles covering a peaceful ocean of white cream. Tired eyes were closed gently against their lids, and not for the first time, Light couldn't help but stare as he continued his musing.

L was innocent. He was like a child or a…maybe a princess. Ryuuzaki was literary a princess, was he not? His skin paler than Snow White's, his eyes brighter than the stars, his mind sharper than knives: and yet completely pure. He had lived in a bubble, a tower of sorts, to protect him from the dangers of the outside world. No guilt or sin or pain marred his white flesh.

L twitched a little in his sleep as though something had made him uncomfortable.

No.

No there was pain that he felt. In fact, it was the same pain that he himself felt: loneliness. True, the pure had love, a Prince Charming to rescue them. But what if the prince never came? Or more intriguing yet still: what if the prince was wicked?

What if the prince could both love and kill the innocent? The wicked would be a little more kind and the pure would be tainted: a glorious fusion. But who was L's prince?

Maybe L did love him, or so he hoped. And if he did, then whatever Godforsaken punishment they would be forced to, they would take. Maybe L would burn in a sea of injustice, maybe he would make Light a better person. Regardless, they'd have each other.

Light nuzzled L quietly, calming him down.

"Sleep well my little Princess."

Ratio closed his eyes, ready to give into his exhaustion and fight the nightmares away.  
That was merely the price of being wicked…

**This shit is so angsty! SORRY! Review if you wanna –Giftless Princess**


	2. Little Red Riding Hood

Ok this took FOREVER and I am SOOOOOO sorry for being so late! I have completely re-written this story three times and I think I'm happy with the way at least this chapter turned out. This goes with 'Wicked', a chapter in what is now (finally) called the Fairy Tale of Death. So please please PLEASE review! Or I might start to cry! ~Giftless Princess

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood**

The rain fell ominously outside but Misa skipped down the halls of headquarters, like usual. But today she wasn't just frolicking happily, oh no! Today, Misa Amane was on a mission to deliver a small basket to Light. Her poor little Light had taken to his bed sick that morning. L suspected that he had had a rough night and was close to cracking. Watari had another word for this development which differed greatly from the detective's own: influenza.

Regardless, her Lighty-poo was sick and this basket of goodies was going to make his day!

Misa finally had reach the elevator and reached out to push the button when her arm was snagged from behind. Giving a startled squeak, Misa whipped around to see the pervert himself: Ryuuzaki.

"Good morning Miss. Amane" He said without missing a beat, "You seem to have an ecstatic yet hastened disposition about you."

"Huh?

"You seem like you're in a happy hurry."

"Oh."

There was silence for a moment as L scrutinized the blonde.

"You look lovely today, new dress?" He asked.

It was indeed a new dress. Ever known for her gothic Lolita style, Misa was clothed in a black and red mini-dress with crosses and stitches all the way up from her tights to the top of her dress. Most notable though, was a small red hood on the back of it. The hood was pulled over her ever-present pigtails in an effort to keep out the rain outside during her journey over to the HQ.

"You pervert! Of course you would notice that!" She shrieked.

"Either way, I was just making conversation." L sighed dully, his eyes taking interest in her basket "What's in the basket?"

Misa's anger dissipated instantly.

"Misa-Misa is going to take this to Light! I filled it with candy and flowers and chocolate for my sick little Lighty!"

"Chocolate?…..hmmm" His voice enticement "Chocolate you say?"

"Y-yes?" Misa was unsure how to respond to his question.

"May I please have one?"

Anger refueled Misa's pale blue eyes tenfold: "NO THESE ARE FOR LIGHT!"

"Will he really miss one chocolate?" He asked skeptically "And besides, chocolate isn't good for you when you are sick."

This thought hadn't crossed Misa's mind. With this knowledge and a smug half smile, L made his move toward the basket. Misa batted his hand away with great speed.

"No way I'll ever let you have one!"

"Ever?" L's eyes glowed a shade of red like her own were prone to shine, his voice grew dangerous.

Misa backed up against the wall by the elevator, trapped. L's smirk increased maddeningly has he advance on her, looking more wolfish by the second. L reached carefully into the basket and extracted one little chocolate with his two fingers. His free hand reached out to her, petting her hair. His breath was sweet and strawberry scented on her face. Her own breath hitched, Misa closed her eyes and waited for her life to end but found it did not.

Instead, she opened her eyes to find no L there. Watari had just exited the elevator and was giving Misa a strange look.

"Wh-where did L go?" She whimpered through sharp breathes.

"Go? What do you mean?" The old man was confused.

"He-he was here."

"Miss Amane, L is chained to Light. They are both upstairs, I know I just left their room a moment ago." He noticed the young woman's panic at this news "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no. Th-thank you." Misa gasped politely stepping into the elevator, not wanting to keep Light waiting, Watari guessing or worst of all, let the fake 'L' come back. As the doors closed, she could have sworn she saw the L smiling at her from up the hall. Pushing it off as a hallucination, the model hadn't eaten in days in an effort to keep her figure; she was glad that the ordeal was over.

Up the corridor, heading outside, was the wolf himself. He examined the chocolate in his fingers carefully. Kira might be the wicked witch of this story but there were wolves in the forest, make no mistake. Beyond Birthday took a bite of the treat and smiled to himself:

"Mmmm, strawberry jam." He muttered, smiling that same wicked grin before he stepped out into the rain, disappearing into the crowd once more...

* * *

Like it? REVIEW! ~Giftless Princess


End file.
